


London at Dusk

by lemonsarentsour



Category: Killing Floor (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Blood, NSFW, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsarentsour/pseuds/lemonsarentsour
Summary: The waves of specimens come to an end, and Mr and Mrs Foster finally get some down time.
Relationships: Mr Foster/Mrs Foster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	London at Dusk

Darkness settles over London, filled with shambling corpses, the products of an experiment gone very, very wrong. In a small area of west London, two figures stand back to back, one with two handguns firing at top speed, the other with a flare gun that turns its foes to ash. The waves of specimens die down, and they both quickly scout the area to ensure it's safe, before meeting back inside a nearby chapel. One of the two pulls off his gas mask, leaning against a wall and sliding down it to sit, his breathing still heavy. His eyes are dark and deep-set, his hair a tangled mess of light brown, chiselled features highlighted by the little light still streaming in through what was left of the stained glass windows. "Jesus Christ..." He picks up his gas mask and starts to wipe off the blood splatters with his sleeve, grimacing slightly. Having completed a quick scout of the chapel, the other figure pulls off her gas mask too, revealing bright eyes and neat, dark hair. Without a word, she slides down the wall beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I know what you mean, love." He sets his gas mask aside, tucking an arm around her.

"You alright? No nasty cuts?" She quickly inspects her arms and legs, checking for fresh red blood, finding none.

"Nah, I'm good. You?" He shakes his head, squeezing her gently.

"Good." She nuzzles into his neck, closing her eyes for a brief moment, before hearing distinctive groaning and shuffling from just outside the chapel. He goes to stand, but she rests a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I've got it." As the decaying specimen appears through the door on their left, she pulls out one of her handcannons and shoots it straight in the head without hesitation, leaving a splatter of bone and blood and brain on the wall behind it as its body crumples to the floor. He smiles again as she holsters her weapon, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

"You're not half bad, Mrs Foster." She laughs, turning to look at him.

"You're not too bad yourself, Mr Foster. For an experiment in dicklessness, that is." She sticks her tongue out, and he chuckles.

"Piss off. C'mon, let's go home."

***

Unlocking the door, the two slip into the safety of the third floor show apartment, bolting and chaining it firmly shut again. Mr Foster lights the two makeshift gas lamps while Mrs Foster checks each room, gun in hand, ensuring that nothing has gotten in. Once satisfied that the coast was clear, she joins her husband, collapsed on the sofa. "Bloody hell, I don't know how much longer I can do this...", she mutters under her breath, relaxing into him. He reaches up to lift her chin with a finger, a warm smile on his face, gazing into her eyes.

"We can do this as long as we have to, because we have each other." Leaning in, he kisses her softly, reassuring her. She sighs, pulling the hairband from her ponytail and letting her shoulder length hair fall around her face.

"God knows I need you, mate." He smiles again, making her lips curl into a grin.

"And I need you, mate." This time it's her turn to lean in and kiss him, his lips warm and inviting, offering a safe haven from the cruel world outside. He kisses back tenderly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her hand strays to his hair, running her fingers through it as she gently nibbles his lower lip, making him sigh with pleasure. She beams, a flicker of something appearing for a moment in her eyes. He frowns slightly, barely getting a chance to wonder what she's thinking, before she kisses him again, passionately. Taken aback, he kisses back eagerly, leaning up to her, wanting more of her mouth, more of her touch. So engrossed in kissing her, he barely notices her swing her leg over him and straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer still. He breaks the kiss for a moment, arms still firmly around her waist, panting softly. "Are we...going to, you know...?" She smirks, sitting back slightly, relieving the pressure on him for a moment.

"I said nothing of the sort. Although, this shirt is pretty stained, you'll need to take that off..." Slowly, agonisingly so, she loosens his tie and slips it over his head, tossing it aside before unbuttoning his shirt. She takes her time, watching his anticipation build, before discarding the stained shirt. "Much better. Now, where were w-" Before she has a chance to finish her sentence, he pulls her close and kisses her deeply, making her gasp softly against his lips. As the heat sparks between them, she unbuttons her own shirt, throwing it away from her carelessly, pressing her warm skin against his. His hands stray to her ass, squeezing tenderly, making her roll her hips against him. He moans softly as she feels his hard cock from inside his trousers, grinding slowly, trailing kisses down his neck. The slightest touch of her tongue on his bare skin sends shockwaves of pleasure through his body, and he writhes in pleasure beneath her as she gently sucks his porcelain skin, leaving a dark red mark behind. Kissing it gently, she makes her way back up to his ear, whispering softly. "Do you want me?" He moans in response, holding her tighter and peppering her neck with sloppy kisses.

"Y-yes...please, yes..." She smiles again, kissing him as she slips off her bra, his hands instinctively reaching to squeeze and pinch gently, her moans only serving to make him crave her more. She reaches down, palming him slowly through his trousers, before undoing her own trousers and wriggling out of them, with him quickly following suit. Glancing down, she sees his boxers already covered in precum, and laughs softly. "Someone's excited." He rubs her crotch gently, feeling the damp fabric underneath his fingers, her gasps making him harder still.

"I could say the same of you..." Moaning, she presses her lips against his, and he gently thrusts upward, craving affection. Without another word, she slips off her panties before removing his boxers, pressing the two of them together, revelling in the heat. She leans up, and he tenderly slips her nipple into his mouth as she repositions, slowly slipping down onto his cock. He moans against her flesh, and she gasps as she feels his entire length slip inside her. Moving her arms to behind his head, she begins to fuck him, slowly at first, enjoying each tiny gasp and moan. His hands trace to her hips, holding tightly as he thrusts up into her, making her moan loudly as he hits her g-spot over and over again. She pulls him closer, moaning, a simple desire for her driving him faster as she covers his neck in saliva. She squeals, squeezing him gently. "Fuck, right there, fuck..." He fucks her harder now, and she throws herself back down onto him, her moans reaching a sudden peak as he feels her spasm around him, her grip tightening. He slows his thrusts, and she pushes his hair back from his face, gazing into his eyes as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. He smiles, placing his hands under her thighs as if to help her move, but she shakes her head. "No, please, don't stop..." He frowns, evidently concerned.

"But, we haven't, I haven't...for so long...I won't last..." She beams, kissing him softly, a moment of calm.

"I'm counting on it...I want you to finish inside me..." The concern in his eyes turns to lust in an instant, and he eases her back down, allowing her to push him back into the sofa and kiss and lick and suck every bit she can reach as she fucks him tenderly, his moans no longer distinguishable, just a string of unintelligible pleasure. Trailing her tongue up to his ear, she presses her tongue into it, making him buck his hips up into her. She starts to move quicker now, his moans louder as his hands grip and squeeze her ass, her gasps in his ear making him lose himself to her, wanting only to be part of her completely. "Oh, fuck...do you want to cum inside me?" He moans and nods in response, barely able to form thoughts, only knowing that he wants her. "I want your cum inside me, I want your pleasure, I want your ecstacy..." His moans increase in pitch as he fucks her harder still, so close to the edge. "Fuck, yes, yes...cum for me, cum inside me..." He groans and writhes as he empties his load inside her, his body filled with pleasure as she moans, gripping his shoulders and tossing her head back. She leans down and kisses him lovingly, but he can barely respond, his thoughts a mere memory. Gently, she eases herself off him, making them both wince, before collapsing against his chest. They lay like this for a while, breathing heavy, skin still warm and damp, entwined in each other's arms. After what feels like a lifetime, he turns his head and kisses her on the cheek, making her beam.

"Bloody hell, I love you..." She laughs, turning to look at him.

"I love you too..." She shifts, gasping in pain as she realises how her joints have stiffened. "Come on, bed." She prises herself from her position, standing up and pulling him up with her, into her arms. He beams down at her, and she beams back, before she pads to the bedroom. He hesitates, going to pick up the clothes that lay strewn around the room, stopped by her voice. "Don't worry about that, we can sort it tomorrow." He stands up straight again and follows her to the bedroom, still not quite awake enough to argue. Upon seeing her laying in their bed, holding out her arms, he falls down beside her and nuzzles into her chest, wrapping himself around her. She sighs happily and kisses the top of his head, running a hand along his arm. "How are you doing, love?" He nods, beaming against her skin, squeezing her carefully.

"Mm...good...tired..." She giggles and nods, reaching over to put out the gas lamp before settling down with him in her arms.

"Yeah, me too...night, Mr..." He hums softly, nuzzling against her softly.

"Night, Mrs..." Exhausted, they fall asleep in each other's arms in an instant, knowing only that they will be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading another old fic, feedback is always appreciated but my style has changed a bit since!


End file.
